Harry Potter Et Le Pouvoir De L'Amour
by Hp7HarryGinny
Summary: Malgré la mort de Dumbledore, Harry et ses amis retournent à Poudlard pour leur dernière année qui sera riche en action et sutout en émotions. Entre recherches, amour et découverte ce ne sera pas une année ennuyante ! Hp/Gw . COMPLETE : Info "chap. 10"
1. Révélation de la tante Pétunia

**Note De L'Auteur En Chef [ J'ador mettre ça xD :** Ben voilà, j'ai longtemps hésiter à vous la mettre celle là C'est ma première fic, celle dont je parlais dans mon profil… Sa fait au moins 3 semaines qu'elle est dans mes Documents et je me suis décider là … Je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de mes premiers chapitres mais j'ai fait ces derniers en Avril et depuis j'ai (bcp) évolué mais je vous mets quand même mon premier petit bébé J'attends vos reviews :

En Passant, merci à ma Bêta

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire. Je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent…

**Rating :** K

* * *

**Harry Potter Et Le Pouvoir De L'Amour**

oOo

**Chapitre 1: Révélation de la tante Pétunia**

Il était 10 heures, tous le monde dormait a cette heure-ci, tous le monde, sauf un jeune homme de bientôt 17 ans, brun aux yeux vert émeraude, ce garçons s'appelait Harry, Harry Potter. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Harry était rentré chez les Dursley. Il s'ennuyait. Il repensait s'en cesse aux traîtres: Rogue et Malfoy, à la mort de Dumbledor, les Horcruxes et puis, sa rupture avec Ginny, il ne voulait pas arrêter sa relation avec elle, mais s'il faisait cela, c'était pour sa sécurité uniquement. Si il lui arrivait quelque chose, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Il était maintenant 22h 30, mais Harry s'en fichait, il dormait très peu depuis son retour au 4 Privet Drive. Il repensait à toutes les personnes qui étaient mortes pour lui ou à cause de lui: ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledor. Épuisé par la fatigue, il s'endormit assit a son bureau. Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, à cause d'un hiboux qui frappait a sa fenêtre. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Il fut surpris de constater que le hiboux en question était Coq, le hiboux de son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. Il arracha la lettre du petit hiboux surexcité:

_Salut Harry,__  
__j'espère que tu vas mieux, moi ça peux aller. Mais je t'envoie cette lettre pour te dire que papa et moi , nous viendrons te chercher aujourd'hui vers 11H30. Hermione est arrivée avant-hier. Et le mariage de bill et fleur aura lieu le 4 Août. Maman nous a déjà fait nettoyé tout le jardin! Bon je te dis à tout à l'heure!__  
__Amitié, __  
__Ron._

« Super, se dit-il, enfin je vais enfin pouvoir quitter cette maudite maison. Il regarda sa montre, il était 8H30. Il se dépêcha de descendre pour prévenir son Oncle et sa Tante de son départ, pour ensuite pouvoir préparer sa valise.

-Je pars tout l'heure, à 11h30.  
-Pourquoi? demanda son oncle.  
-Mon ami, Ron, m'a invité à passer le reste des vacances chez lui!  
-Non! Je ne parlait pas de ça voyons! Mais pourquoi devrais-je accepter?  
-Parce que après je ne reviendrais plus! Vu que dans un peu moins d'une semaine j'aurais 17 ans et je serais majeur! s'emporta Harry.  
-Youpi! plus tôt tu partiras et mieux se sera! s'exclama l'Oncle Vernon et Dudley en chœur.  
-Harry, pourrais-je te parler 5 minutes, s'il te plait? demande Pétunia d'un ton que Harry ne connaissait pas.  
-Bien sur! Harry la suivit dans l'entré, une fois arrivé, elle se tourna vers lui et commença à sangloter.  
-Oh! Harry! je suis tellement désolée, je t'ai toujours aimé mais il y avait Vernon et j'avais peur de lui, de plus j'étais jalouse de Lily, elle avait toujours tout, c'était Lily par ci, Lily par là, elle avait tout pour être heureuse, c'était une sorcière talentueuse, elle avait ce garçon, ton père, et puis il y a eu toi et ta sœur...  
-Ma sœur? Quelle sœur? Mais je n'ai pas de sœur! s'exclama Harry.  
-Si Harry tu as une sœur, je l'ai découvert en lisant cela, dit-elle en lui tendant une lettre, je sais je n'aurais pas du la lire, je suis désolée. Maintenant je vais te demander deux choses.

Elle marqua une pause et repris:

-Premièrement je veux que tu n'ouvres cette lettre que lorsque tu seras majeur, à ton anniversaire. Et deuxièmement, je veux que tu me promettes de bien veiller sur toi et de veiller sur toutes les personnes que tu aimes. tu me peux me promettre tous ceci?  
-Euh... oui d'accord, répondit-il toujours bouleversé par se que lui avait révéler sa tante, mais en même temps ce qu'elle venait de lui faire promettre lui paraissait prévu d'avance.  
-Allez, vas préparer toutes tes affaires! Et n'oublies pas! La lettre pas avant que tu sois majeur!  
-Oui, lui répondit-il avant de monter dans sa chambre pour ranger toutes ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol.

Une fois terminée, il descendit ses valises, il en avait deux, puisque il partait définitivement. Puis, il reconçut sa montre, il était 11h...30. Un CRAC retentit. Il courut dans le salon et vit Mr Weasley et Ron.

-Salut vieux, dit Ron  
-Salut, Mr Weasley, comment allez vous?  
-Très bien Harry je te remercie, mais toi à ce que je vois tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, répondit Mr Weasley.  
-Euh...  
-Ce n'est rien Harry, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Dis au revoir a ton oncle et ta tante et nous y allons!  
-Très bien. Bon ben adieu, dit il a l'adresse de son oncle, sa tante et de son cousin.

Harry s'accrocha à Mr Weasley...

* * *

_Petit Début un peu court je sais _

_Mais c'était ma première fiction et je ne rien veux changer (appart quelque petit truc) Parce que j'ai commencé celle ci à une époque pas très rose et c'était pour moi un "échapatoir" donc je veux garder au maxi comment c'était au début. En espèrant que ça vous ai plus quand même! _

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre _

_Une ptite review ? _

_J'en attend une minimum pour voir si je vous mets la suite..._


	2. Nouveau Couple

**Note De L'Auteur En Chef** Le deuxième Chapitre de ma fiction, le voilà ! Attendu par..2 personnes ? Enfin, non vu que certaine personnes laissent pas de review Mais c'est pas trop grave, ils la suivent quand même ! En tout cas, merci à **linkrebirth**et a **haryytrotte****r** pour vos reviews !

En Passant, merci à ma Bêta

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire. Je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent…

**Rating :** K

* * *

**Harry Potter Et Le Pouvoir De L'Amour**

oOo

**Chapitre 2: Nouveau couple****  
**

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry sentit ses pieds touchés le sol. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il avait atterrit dans la cuisine du Terrier. A peine arrivé, une petite femme rondelette le serra dans ses bras, pendant que Ron montait pour s'éviter la même chose en cachant un sourire mauvais.

-Oh, Harry, mon chéri! Tu as encore grandit! Comment vas tu?  
-Bien Mrs Weasley, répondit-il  
-Oh, s'il te plait appelle moi Molly et tutoie moi!  
-D'accord Molly, ou sont Hermione et Ron?  
-La haut, dans la chambre de Ron, ils t'attendent sûrement!  
-Merci.

Harry monta et trouva Hermione et Ron en train de s'embrasser. Il s'éclaircit la voix pour signaler sa présence.

-Ah! Euh... Salut Harry, ça va? dit Hermione gênée.  
-Oui et vous aussi à ce que je vois! Vous comptiez me le dire quand? demanda Harry, en s'asseyant sur le lit de Ron, amusé par leur réaction.  
-On comptait te le dire quand tu arriverais, mais tu l'as découvert par toi même, alors... désolé  
-C'est bon, je plaisantais Mione, pas la peine de faire c'te tête! Alors, quoi de nouveau?  
-En fait pas grand chose, il y a peu près 6 attaques de Détraqueurs par semaines, et 5 de Mangemorts, ils s'attaquent le plus souvent aux moldus et il y a ...  
-Qu'es ce qu'il y a Hermione? demanda Harry voyant Hermione hésitée, elle regarda Ron puis lui dit:  
-Dis lui, c'est ta sœur qu'on parle !  
-Qu'es ce qu'il est arrivé à Ginny? demanda Harry inquiet.  
-Tu vois Ron, il a réagit comme je te l'avais dit!  
-Bon vous allez vous décidez à me dire de quoi vous parlez tous les deux? s'emporta Harry.  
-Bon je vous laisse parler entre vous! lança Mione en embrassant Ron et en se dirigea vers la sortie.  
-Ron, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas!  
-Écoute Harry, depuis le début des vacances, Ginny fait, comment dire... une grosse déprime. Elle pleure tout le temps, elle descend plus pour manger, elle ne dort pratiquement plus, elle n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars et elle se réveille en criant ton nom! Tu devrais aller lui parler, et mieux, te remettre avec elle. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais non !

Harry n'en revenait pas ! Ron le poussait dans les bras de sa sœur.

-Harry, elle t'aime et toi aussi alors ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas pensé une seule fois à elle depuis que tu as rompu! Va lui parler! finit-il ravi de l'effet qu'il avait fait chez Harry.

Celui-ci avait recroquevillé ses jambes sur lui et avait posé son menton sur ses genoux. Il avait le regard vide, on aurait dit un enfant. Il pensait à Ginny. Ron avait raison depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Ginny, il ne cessait de penser à elle.

-Allez vieux, va lui parler!  
-Je vais lui parler mais je ne peux PAS me remettre avec elle. Ce serait trop dangereux, je veux pas que Voldemort lui fasse du mal, juste parce qu'elle est proche moi.  
-Tu sais Harry, maintenant que Voldemort est de retour, personne n'est en sécurité, de plus nous sommes des Weasley! Elle est plus en sécurité avec toi que dans ses larmes, toute seule, alors fait gaffe à ta décision.  
-Elle est ou?  
-Ginny? Dans sa chambre je crois, sûrement avec Hermione.

Il sortit de la chambre de Ron et se dirigea vers celle de Ginny. Il hésita, puis se décida à frapper. TOC, TOC. Pas de réponse, il recommença et entendit des pas.

-C'est qui? Entendit-il, reconnaissant la voix de sa meilleure amie.  
-C'est Harry, ouvre s'il te plait, je voudrais parler à Ginny.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione sortit en lui glissant un « Bonne décision! ». Il entra et vit Ginny, qui essuyait les coulés de larme sur ses joues (1) dos à Harry.

-Tu voulais me parler? demanda-t-elle un fois qu'elle se fut retourner vers Harry

* * *

_(1) Pcq je sais pas trop si ça se dit xD_

_Et voilà, deuxième chapitre posté. J'ai été vite nn ? En même temps, ils sont déjà écrit jusqu'au 34 alors je peus bien vous les poster rapidement _

_Vous inquiètez pas, les longs chapitres arrivent, du moins plus long _


	3. Petite Discussion

**Note De L'Auteur En Chef** Rien à dire pou une fois xD en plus je suis préssée, et puis voilà ! Tout à la fin du chapitre !

En Passant, merci à ma Bêta

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire. Je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent**…**

**Rating :** K

* * *

**Harry Potter Et Le Pouvoir De L'Amour**

oOo

**Chapitre 3: Petite discussion**

-Euh... oui. Ron m'a dit... Pourquoi pleurs-tu?

« Quel tac Harry, je te félicite » pensa-t-il

-Harry, je sais que tu as rompu avec moi pour me protéger mais, je n'arrive pas à t'oublié j'ai attendu cinq ans que tu me remarques et maintenant que tu m'aimes, parce que je suis sur que c'est toujours le cas, tu nous sépares! Je t'aime tellement , je ne fais que penser à toi, je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Je peux pas me passer de toi, Harry, fini-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot en même temps que de s'effondrer par terre.

Harry s'accroupit à côté d'elle, l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Ginny, c'est pareil pour moi, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi et - Ginny avait relevé la tête et regardait, maintenant Harry droit dans les yeux- je voudrais que l'on se remette ensemble, enfin si tu veux encore de moi après tous ça?

Ginny n'en revenait pas, elle le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Harry, lui, avait retrouvé sa Ginny, celle qui avait la joie de vivre, celle qui avait cette petite étincelle dans les yeux. Il pris son visage entre ses main, l'observa et l'embrassa, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Seul une chose pouvait les interrompre...

-LES ENFANTS A TABLE, cria Mr Weasley.  
-Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, tu n'as pas faim toi? demande-il a Ginny  
-Si, allez viens, je meurs de faim, rigola-t-elle

Elle lui pris la main et l'entraîna dans la cuisine, il y avait Ron, Hermione, Mr et Mrs Weasley ainsi que Fred et Georges et enfin les deux futur marié, Bill et Fleur. En voyant arrivé ainsi la benjamine, tous le monde se tût. Ginny amusait par la tête de sa famille en allant s'assoire à côté d'Harry lança:

-Ben quoi? Vous avez vu un fantôme ou quoi?  
-Ginny, ça fait bientôt 3 semaines que tu viens juste grignoter hors des repas, alors excuse nous, si nous sommes surpris de te voir aujourd'hui, avec le sourire en plus! rétorqua Fleur.  
-Oh! c'est bon, c'est pas tout mais moi je meurs de faim.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et le repas commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
L'après midi, Harry invita Ginny à faire une ballade dans la forêt voisine et Ron en fit autant avec Hermione. Le soir arrivé, tout le monde mangea au Terrier, sauf les jumeaux qui eux était repartis chez eux, sur le chemin de Traverse. A la fin du repas Mr Weasley déclara:

-Bon les enfant, demain nous irons sur le chemin de Traverse, chercher vos tenues pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Donc vous allez vous coucher tout de suite. Allez tout le monde au lit!

Harry raccompagna Ginny jusqu'a sa chambre. Elle allait entrer quand soudain, Harry la retint par la main.

-Quoi? demanda celle-ci  
-Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard?  
-Euh... je ne vois rien, répondit-elle avec un air malicieux. Tu pourrais m'éclaircir?  
-Tu as oublié ceci! dit-il avant de la paquait doucement contre le mur et l'embrassa délicatement.  
-Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me passer de tes baiser pendant 3 semaines.  
-Moi non je ne sais pas, allez va te coucher!

Elle l'embrassa et retourna dans sa chambre, il l'imita. Arrivé dans sa chambre il vit encore Ron et Hermione enlacé en train de s'embrasser, il toussa légèrement pour signaler sa présence. Hermione se défit des bras de Ron, l'embrassa une dernière fois puis rejoignit Ginny dans sa chambre. Harry ouvrit sa valise et prit et mit son pyjama.  
-C'est quoi ça? demanda Ron en lui montrant la lettre que la Tante Pétunia lui avait donné.  
-Euh... en fait, je ne sais pas, c'est la lettre que ma tante m'a donnée avant de partir.  
-Et... tu ne l'as pas encore ouverte?  
-Non, elle veut que je l'ouvre le jour des mes 17 ans.  
-Ok.  
-Bon Ron sa ne te dérange pas, on pourrait éteindre la lumière, pour que je puise enfin passé une bonne nuit.  
-Si tu veux ! Au fait, t'as bien fait de te remettre avec Ginny.  
-Je sais. Bonne nuit  
-Bonne nuit

Harry avait tord, il n'arriva pas à dormir, il pensait trop à Ginny, pour changer, pensa-t-il ironiquement. Il décida de descendre. Il n'était pas le seul, sur le canapé regardant le feu de la cheminée, enroulée dans une grande couverture, Ginny était là. Il s'approcha tout doucement en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit puis lui glissa un doux baiser dans le cou, Ginny ne s'y attendant pas sursauta et faillit tomber du canapé.

-Ah! C'est toi Harry! tu m'as fais peur.  
-Désolé, dit-il en s'asseyant a côté d 'elle.  
-Pourquoi tu ne dors pas? demanda Ginny  
-Sûrement pour la même raison que toi! et toi?  
-Parce que je fais que pensais à un jeune homme aux yeux vert, trop mignon !! dit-elle avant de l'embrasser  
-Moi, je pensais à une petite rouquine superbement belle.

Ginny émit un petit rire.

-Ginny ?  
-Hum ?  
-Je t'aime  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime mon amour.

Peu de temps après, ils s'endormirent blottit l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

_Bon ok deux chapitres d'un coup, j'exagère mais je pense pas que ça vous gène xD j'ai mis le deuxième et puis après je me suis dis, pourquoi pas le troisième aussi ? __Et puis comme les premiers sont un peu court..._ Bon ok, j'avais dit que j'avais rien à dire 

_Allez, reviews pour moi ! ( Supplication de l'auteur xD )_

_La suite Mercredi normalement !_


	4. Attaque Au Chemin De Traverse

**Note De L'Auteur En Chef** Je suis vraiment désolée du retard de ce petit chapitre. Mercredi, j'avais oublié ( honte à moi ) et apres j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps ! Mais comme maintenant je suis en vacances ( et oui, je suis en zoe C ) , ça va être plus facile !

En Passant, merci à ma Bêta

**Reviews: **Merci à **HarryyTrotter**, à **POlo**, à **Miss-Potter-Weasley ( _merci, mais je pense qu'il y en a des meilleures _)** pour les reviews... Mais ou est donc passé **Linkrebirth** ?

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire. Je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent**…**

**Rating :** K

* * *

**Harry Potter Et Le Pouvoir De L'Amour**

oOo

**Chapitre 4 : Attaque au chemn de Traverse :**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par de multiple éclairs. En ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit Fred et Georges munie chacun d'un appareil photo.

-Oh! Fred Georges laissez les dormir, si ils sont là, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas réussit à bien dormir! scanda Mrs Weasley.  
-Oh! M'man, voyons, comment veux-tu qu'il ne dorment pas bien comme sa! C'est le couple le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vu! protesta Georges  
-Ah! Tiens Harry, bien dormi? je me demandais combien on allait bien pouvoir vendre, les photos de toi et Ginny. Sa fera le une des journaux: "Le coeur de L'Élu n'est plus à prendre!"  
Harry voulut se lever mais se rendit compte que Ginny dormait encore allongée contre lui.  
- Ah! Salut! Qu'est ce que vous faite là? demanda Harry pour se sortir de la gêne dans laquelle il baignait.  
-Eh pour tout te dire, notre chère mère nous à prévenu que vous alliez chercher vos tenue pour le mariage de Bill et Fleurk. Allons on c'est dit « pourquoi pas aller avec eux? » et nous voici! expliqua Fred.  
-Ok!! Mais votre magasin?  
-Oh! celui là, t'inquiète pas il marche à merveille, le samedi, on ne l'ouvre qu'a partir de 11h30! renchérit Georges.  
-Fred, Georges! Allez réveillé Ron Hermione, et laissez Harry réveillait Ginny! hurla Mrs Weasley.  
-Ok, maman! Oh fait Harry, félicitation! on préfère que se soit toi plutôt que ses autre garçons pathétique qui n'ont pas d'humour! lança Fred avant de monter.  
-Princesse réveille toi! dit Harry d'un ton doux. voyant aucune réaction il lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Ginny ouvrit les yeux le sourire au lèvres.  
-coucou la Belle au Bois Dormant.  
-C'est quoi la Belle au Bois Dormant?  
-Euh... C'est un conte moldu, bien dormi?  
-Sur le canapé je dois avoué que c'est pas génial mais dans tes bras c'est super confortable, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.  
-Les enfants on part dans 30min dépêchez vous! cria Molly  
-Je croix qu'on devrait se lever sinon ta mère va péter les plombs!  
-tu croix bien mon chéri! Bon je monte, je m'habille et je redescend!

Elle s'en alla et monta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Une fois tout le monde près, ils allèrent tous, Fred, Georges, Gabrielle, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry, au chaudron Baveur par la poudre de cheminette. Arrivée, ils se séparèrent, les filles d'un côté et les garçons d'un autre. Ginny et Hermione n'étaient jamais d'accord avec Gabrielle sur le choix de la robe. Finalement, elles optèrent sur une robe longue à corsé, Ginny, elle, le pris vert clair, Hermione rose et Gabrielle bleu. Les achats fini, elles rejoignirent les garçons au nouveau pub "Sur le chemin de Traverse". Ils commandèrent des bières au beurre. 1heure après, ils décidèrent de rentré mais avant ils accompagnèrent les jumeaux à leur boutique. Une fois qu'il les eut déposé, ils se dirigèrent vers le chaudron baveur mais a mis chemin...

-Tiens, tiens! Qui va là? Potter et ses toutou! lança une voix derrière aux. Harry, qui avait reconnu cette voix, sortit instinctivement sa baguette et se retourna, Ron et Hermione l'imitèrent. C'était Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange  
-Qu'est que vous faite là? demanda Harry en se mettant devant Ginny.  
Nous sommes venu chercher ta copine, ENDOLORIS! Lança Bellatrix.  
-AVADA KEDAVRA! Dit Harry plus rapidement en direction de celle-ci, qui tomba raide morte.  
-Tu vas ma le payer, ENDOLORIS, lança-t-il en direction de Ginny. Le sort le toucha en pleine poitrine, et elle se plia en deux.  
-Noooooooooooon!!!!!hurla Harry, ENDOLORIS!

Un éclair violet sortit de la baguette de Harry en direction de Rodolphus, qui s'écroula. Harry courra vers Ginny.

-Sa va?  
-Un peu secouer, mais sa va! dit elle en se blottissant dans les bras, Harry, j'ai peur.  
-C'est rien c'est fini, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.  
-Euh..Harry tu l'as tué? demanda Ron en les sortant de leur baiser.  
-Euh... je sais pas, je n'ai lancé qu'un endoloris.  
-Non, Harry, il est mort. contraria Hermione

Harry n'en revenait pas, il venait de tué deux personnes, mais aussi de vengé son parrain.

-On rentre.

Il pris Ginny par la main et l'entraîna au chaudron baveur, prirent de la poudre de cheminette et retournèrent au Terrier, suivit de près par Ron et Hermione. Le soir, à table Harry ne vint pas manger. Il restait en haut, dans la chambre de Ron, allonger sur son lit. Ginny inquiète de l'état de son petit ami, décida d'allait le voir.

-Harry? Je peux entrer?  
-Bien sur.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry? Depuis notre retour tu es ici!  
-Je pense à..  
-A quoi?  
-A toi, Gin', A toi. J'ai peur pour toi tu sais?

A ces mots Ginny vint se blottir tout contre Harry en lui caressant la joue.

-Tant que je suis avec toi, il ne peut rien m'arriver, Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et l'embrassa.

* * *

_Voilà ! Un autre chapitre de publier Je pense que cette fiction sera asser vite publier en entier, enfin si j'oublie pas --'_

_Explication : Les 7 premiers chapitres sont déjà corrigés et modifiés un peu. Et le dernier chapitre est en court d'écriture. Donc voilà !_

_Une ptite review pour la forme ? Ca prend pas bcp de temps vous savez _


	5. L'anniversaire de Harry

**Note De L'Auteur En Chef** Le cinquième chapitre ! Le voilà, encore une fois attendu par 1 ou 2 personne xD mais c'est pas grave, même si c'est pour une seule personne je continue. Bref, bonne lecture ...

En Passant, merci à ma Bêta

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire. Je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent…

**Rating :** K

* * *

**Harry Potter Et Le Pouvoir De L'Amour**

oOo

**Chapitre 5 : L'anniversaire De Harry**

La semaine passa. La veille de l'anniversaire de Harry arriva. Il aurait enfin ses 17 ans et serait majeur. Ce matin-ci; en se réveillant, Harry mis ses lunettes et comme à son habitude alla voir Ginny dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit tout doucement la porte et se rendit compte qu'elle dormait toujours. Il se s'allongea doucement près d'elle et l'embrassa délicatement sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjours princesse! bien dormi?  
-Moins bien que la nuit dernière! Harry sourit.  
-Tu viens on descend?  
-Ok!

Ils se levèrent et descendirent pour déjeuner, mais personne n'était là, ils étaient seuls.

-Où sont-il tous passés? Interrogea Harry  
-Je sais pas, tiens regarde, ils ont laissé un mot, répondit-elle en prenant un bout de papier qui était posé sur la table et le lut a haute voix:

Ginny et Harry,  
Nous sommes partis régler une petite affaire, nous reviendrons d'ici 12h00.  
Ne faite pas de bêtises!!!  
Bisous, Molly

-C'est quoi cette affaire? demanda Harry  
-Euh...Aucune idée.  
-Bon j'ai faim! Tu viens on va déjeuner.  
-Tu détins sur mon frère à force de le fréquenter! Se moqua gentiment Ginny.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, déjeunèrent, s'habillèrent et Harry proposa à Ginny de faire une petite ballade dans la forêt d'à côté. Vers 11h40, ils rentrèrent, arrivé, ils découvrirent Molly dans tous ses états, Ron et Hermione essayaient de la calmer:

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, ils ont du allé se promener!  
-Je le savais, on aurait pas du les laisser tout seul, ola la!!! Qu'est qu'on va faire?  
-Molly? Nous sommes là!  
-Oh!! Mes chéris, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'ils vous soient arrives quelque chose, dit-elle en les serrant dans ses bras, derrière Ron était plié en deux, se moquant des positions de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami.

Une fois rassurée, Mrs Weasley fit le repas et ils mangèrent tout ensemble, enfin presque. Mr Weasley était encore au ministère et Fleur et Bill s'étaient trouvés une petite maison à côté de Londres et s'installaient. L'après midi, Ron, Ginny et Harry firent une partie de Quidditch, Ron et Ginny contre Harry, se fut Harry qui gagna grâce à son éclair de feu, en partie. Hermione, elle, lisait un livre, pour changer. Le soir, venu ils mangèrent à 6, Mrs &Mr Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry. Après le repas, Hermione et Ron montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier et Harry et Ginny en firent autant dans celle de cette dernière. Ils discutèrent peu, préférant s'embrasser. Vers 11h30, Harry et Ginny entendirent Mr et Mrs Weasley se couchaient.

-On ferait mieux d'en faire autant, dit Harry, il embrassa une dernière fois Ginny et se dirigea vers la porte quand une petite main toute chaude qui lui attrapa le poignet.  
-Tu veux pas dormir avec moi?  
-Euh... Je ne sais pas je vais y réfléchir,-il fit semblant de réfléchir et dit- Ok. Je reviens je vais chercher mon pyj'.

Il l'embrassa et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron et frappa:

-Entrez!  
-Je ne suis que de passage!  
Il pris son pyjama et reparti, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et mis son pyjama qui n'était autre qu'un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt blanc.  
Quand il revint dans la chambre de Ginny, elle était assise sur son lit et lisait un exemplaire de sorcière hebdo.

-Je t'attendais!

Il se couchèrent et s'endormirent vite. Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla et se trouva tout seul dans le lit Ginny. Il regarda sa montre, il était 8h30, Ginny ne se levait jamais si tôt, il décida donc de descendre. Arrivé à la moitié des escaliers, il entendit quelqu'un courir vers lui.

-Tiens Harry déjà réveillé! Bouge pas je vais te chercher Ginny, elle a quelque chose d'important à te dire, surtout ne bouge pas, fini Hermione et retournant vite chercher Ginny.

Harry trouva étrange son comportement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny arriva.

-Tiens déjà debout ? Viens, on remonte dans ma chambre! dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se retourna et embrassa Harry.  
-Joyeux anniversaire, mon coeur!  
-...Merci, dit-il avant de rembrasser Ginny.

Au bout de 30 minutes Ginny se décida enfin à descendre, entraînant Harry à sa suite.  
Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, tout le monde cria « Surprise! Joyeux anniversaire Harry! » . Tout le monde était là.  
Lupin et Tonks, Mcgonagall, Hagrid, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Fred et Georges, Mr&Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione et d'autres personnes de l'Ordre que Harry ne même connaissait pas.  
Harry était content, il n'avait jamais eu de vraie fête d'anniversaire. Il reçut de Lupin et Tonks et Mcgonagall des livres sur les défenses contre les force du mal, de Hagrid ses habituel biscuits en béton et des photo de ses parents, de Charlie un nouveau nécessaire de balais spéciale éclair de feu, de Bill et Fleur un set de potion de base: Polynectar, Véritaserum, Félix Félis et plein d'autre, de Mrs Weasley son éternel pull rouge avec un vif d'or, de Fred et Georges les dernières nouveautés de leur magasin, de Ron diverse sorte de sucrerie et de Hermione 2 livres. Harry et les autres allèrent à table et Harry souffla ses 17 bougies, et mangèrent le gâteau. Puis, il alla discuter avec Fred et Georges de leur création. Quand...

-Euh.. Je peux vous l'emprunter? Demanda Ginny à ses frères.  
-Bien sur, dit Fred  
-'Tot Harry, ajouta George

Ginny l'entraîna dans sa chambre, le fit asseoir sur son lit et alla chercher quelque chose dans sa commode.

-Ginny? Qu'est ce que tu cherches?  
-Ceci, dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet qu'il prit.  
-C'est quoi « ceci »?  
-Ton cadeau!  
-Ginny! Je... Tu n'aurais pas du!  
-Je sais, mais j'en avais envie! Ouvre-le...

Il ne se fit pas prier, l'ouvrit et découvrit sur un petit cousin deux chaînes en argent avec en pendentif la moitié d'un coeur chacun, sur la première, il y avait un "H" et sur l'autre un "G". Il pris celui avec un "H" et le mis autour du cou de Ginny, et elle en fit de même avec l'autre chaîne.

-Ginny, je... Je sais pas quoi dire...  
-Et ben dit ne dit rien et... embrasse-moi ?

Harry sourit et ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il pris délicatement le visage de Ginny dans ses main et l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

-Je devrais peut être te faire des cadeaux plus souvent pour avoir des baisers comme celui-là parce... elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase Harry venait de l'embrasser de nouveau.  
-Pas besoins de cadeaux, déclara-t-il en rigolant. Je t'aime Gin'.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry. Qu'est que tu veux qu'on l'on... Mais quelqu'un l'interrompit en frappant à la porte.  
-Qui est-ce? demanda Harry  
-Le professeur Mcgonagall!

Harry alla ouvrir le porte et la fit entrer.

-Tenez Potter, dit-elle en lui tendant une lettre, on m'a confié cette lettre pour vous, je devais vous la donner pour vos 17ans. Et encore joyeux anniversaire! Sur ce je vous laisse, passez une bonne journée.  
-Merci, vous aussi professeur!

...

* * *

_Une petite review ?_


	6. Les lettres

**Note De L'Auteur En Chef** Rien à dire --'

En Passant, merci à ma Bêta

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire. Je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent**…**

**Rating :** K

* * *

**Harry Potter Et Le Pouvoir De L'Amour**

oOo

**Chapitre 6 : Lettres**

-Euh... Harry? Est-ce que ça va? demanda Ginny, alors que Harry fixait sa lettre depuis que son professeur était partie.  
-Euh... oui. J'ai... Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai une autre lettre à lire. Je vais la chercher. Tu viens avec moi les lire ou tu restes ici?  
-Je sais pas. Ça ne te dérange pas? Je veux dire c'est TON courrier pas le mien, alors...  
-Je ne te le proposerais pas si ça me déranger. Je vais la chercher tu m'attends en bas.

Il l'embrassa vite et alla chercher sa deuxième lettres dans la chambre de Ron, où il ce dernier trouva enlacé avec Hermione, qui prirent aussitôt une teinte rosé en s'éloignant.

-Je viens juste chercher un truc et je vous laisse à vos occupation, dit il en rigolant

Il pris sa lettre et s'en alla rejoindre Ginny.

-C'est bon je les ai, on peut y aller. On se met près du lac?  
-Où tu veux, je m'en fiche tant que je suis avec toi! répondit-elle en souriant

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac main dans la main, et Ginny posa sa tête sur le torse de Harry quand celui-ci s'allongea à terre. Il lut d'abord celle que Mcgonagall lui avait donnée.  
Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et reconnu l'écriture de son parrain. Son cœur se serra. Il commença sa lecture:

_Cher Harry,  
J'espère que tu vas bien, si tu es en train de lire cette lettre  
c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Aujourd'hui, tu as 17 ans, tu es désormais majeur.  
Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, ce que tu vas lire tu le sais peut être déjà, ta tante t'en à déjà peut être parler, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je te demande de me pardonner pour ne pas te l'avoir dit avant: Tu as une sœur. Je ne connais pas son prénom, tes parents m'avait juste mis au courant de son existence. Regarde dans l'enveloppe.  
Sirius, ton parrain préféré.._

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire, il venait d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul encore vivant de sa famille, il avait une sœur. Enfin, il le savait déjà mais il se demandait si sa tante ne s'était pas moquée de lui.

-Harry? Sa va? tu es tout pâle! demanda Ginny  
-Oui ça va... enfin je crois tiens lis...

Il lui tendit sa lettre, et lui, pris celle de sa tante. Elle, comment avait-elle put lui cacher ça? Elle ne l'aimait peut être pas mais tout de même, lui caché CA? Et puis, qui était sa sœur? Où était elle? Connaissait-elle son existence? Il commença à lire l'autre lettre:

_Cher Harry,  
Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que nous ne sommes plus là, et que tu as, aujourd'hui, tes 17 ans, enfin sauf si ma sœur ta remis cette lettre trop tôt ou trop tard. Nous te souhaitons tout de même un joyeux anniversaire. Nous avons quelque chose d'important à te dire, cela va peut être te bouleversé, sauf si quelqu'un t'en à parler avant nous, ce qui est peu probable, vu que très peu de personne était au courant : tu as une sœur. Nous ne pouvons pas te dire son nom au cas où cette lettre tomberait entre de mauvaise mains, mais nous pouvons te dire pourquoi elle n'est pas avec toi en ce moment même. Nous avions demandé à Dumbledore que si jamais il nous arrivait quelques chose, vous devriez, toi et ta sœur, vivre, jusqu'à vos entrées à Poudlard, en dehors de tous sa. Nous avions peur pour vous, Dumbledor nous avait mis au courant pour la prophétie.  
Tes parents qui t'aiment, James et Lily Potter. _

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il avait la confirmation qu'il avait, bel et bien, une sœur. Maintenant, il lui restait à savoir qui et où était-elle? Ginny, elle, avait fini sa lettre et le regardai depuis un moment.

-Harry? Qui est-ce?  
-Ma sœur? Euh.. Je ne sais pas. Elle vient de mes parents ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la lettre.  
-Non, elle vient de tes parents, je ne peux pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans l'enveloppe?  
-Je ne sais pas

Il pris l'enveloppe et l'objet qui était dedans. C'était un mini tableau. A l'intérieur, un homme dormait.

-Sirius? s'exclama Harry. L'homme bougea, puis fini par se réveillé.  
-Ah! Harry! Joyeux anniversaire!  
-Merci.  
-Tu tu as lu la lettre?  
-Oui, mais je ne vois pas qui...  
-Chut Harry! Tu dois la connaître, l'à retrouver. Elle n'est pas à Poudlard. La famille à laquelle l'à confié Dumbledor a quitté l'Angleterre 2 ans après. Et, il ne sais pas où elle peut être. Demande au portrait Dumbledor quand tu retourneras à Poudlard.  
-Euh.. en fait, je comptais pas retourné à Poudlard cette année.  
-Harry! Tu DOIS retourner, je sais que Dumbledor t'a confié une mission, mais tu dois retourner à Poudlard, tu auras besoins de soutiens, et à ce que je vois il y a une personne de plus au courant, dit-il en regardant Ginny  
-Oui, nous sommes ensemble! expliqua Ginny  
-Je sais, tu sais, Harry, je ne suis peu être plus là en tant que vivant, mais je te surveille! bon je vais vous laissez terminer votre journée en amoureux. Et Harry pense bien à ce que je t'ai dit!  
-Oui, a bientôt!

Harry rangea son mini tableau dans sa poche et se tourna vers Ginny.

-Alors? interrogea-t-elle  
-Alors quoi?  
-Tu vas en parler à Ron et Hermione?  
-Pour tout te dire, je... je ne pense pas! Enfin pas pour le moment, je vais y réfléchir.  
-Ok! Sinon qu'est ce qu'on fait?  
-Je sais pas, on pourrait...  
-Se baigner!  
-Hein? Se baigner?  
-Ben oui tu sais, on va dans l'eau et on nage.  
-Je sais ce que sa veux dire! C'est ok!  
-Je vais me mettre en maillot et je reviens!  
-ok! dépêche toi!

Ginny courut jusqu'a sa chambre pour se mettre en maillot de bain. Pendant ce temps, Harry se mis en maillot avec l'aide de sa baguette et repris le portrait de Sirius.

-Harry? je croyais que tu étais parti pour passer une journée avec Ginny?  
-Oui, mais elle est allée se mettre en maillot de bain.  
-Ok, tu vas retourné à Poudlard cette année oui ou non? Harry répond moi franchement!  
-Je ne sais pas, je voudrais y retourner parce que je pourrais voir Ron, Hermione et surtout Ginny tout le temps et ils pourraient m'aider et puis ils serraient en sécurité, mais si je n'y retourne pas ils voudront venir avec moi, et je ne veux pas que Ginny et les autres soit en danger. alors...  
-Alors tu ne sait plus ou tu veux aller. Avec Ginny c'est le grand amour n'est ce pas? Tu l'aimes vraiment?  
-Bien sur que je l'aime vraiment, je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un comme ça, mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de moi, je ne supporterais pas de la perdre une seconde fois.  
-Une seconde fois? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?  
-L'année dernière, on était ensemble mais je l'ai quitté, pas parce que je ne l'aimais plus détrompe toi, mais je ne voulais pas que Voldemort se serve d'elle. tu comprends?  
-Bien sur! Bon je te laisse! Ta belle revient! Elle est magnifique!  
-Sirius! Gronda Harry. Aller a

Harry se leva et regarda Ginny. Elle était magnifique, elle portait un bikini rouge et or.

-Harry ferme la bouche tu vas finir par baver, se moqua-t-elle  
-Désolé, dit-il, gêné.  
-Bon on plonge?

* * *

_Une ptite review pour la forme ? Ca prend pas bcp de temps vous savez ._..

_C'est surtout bon pour le moral de l'auteur..._


	7. Mariage

**Note de l'auteur :** Les prochain chapitre vont être vite mis à la suite. ( Voir mon profil ) Donc, bonne lecture, même si vous n'êtes pas nombreux à lire =)

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont tous, ou presque, à JKRowling. Le scénario m'appartient =)

**Rating** : K

* * *

**Harry Potter et le Pouvoir de l'Amour**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 7 : Mariage **

Le Mariage tant attenduLa semaine passa et le jour du mariage arriva trop rapidement au goût de certains. Mrs Weasley était dans tous ses états. Elle voulait que tous soit parfait pour son fils et sa futur belle-fille. Tous les invités étaient déjà là et elle s'activait encore. Il y avait toute la famille Weasley(Percy comprit, qui c'était excusé quelques semaines plus tôt auprès de toute sa famille et de Harry), la famille de Fleur: son père, sa mère et sa sœur, ainsi que de ses 3 cousins, Tonks et Lupin, Hagrid et Mcgonagall, Maugrey ainsi que plein d'autre amis de la famille et membres de l'Ordre.

Le jardin avait été métamorphosé pour l'occasion par Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, que Mrs Weasley avait réquisitionné : il n'y avait plus un gnome, des chaises blanches sous des tonnelles de même couleur était alignées devant une arche de rose blanche et rose, dessous un curé attendait les mariés. Harry et Ron étaient déjà changés depuis longtemps et attendaient aux pieds des escaliers que Hermione et Ginny daignent enfin à descendre. Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'elles étaient dans la chambre en train de se pouponner et il ne restait que 30 minutes avant que la cérémonie ne commence. Ron, impatient de nature, était en plus inquiet.

-Harry? Qu'est ce qu'elles font? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Ron, que veux-tu qu'elles fassent? A part se préparer? Tu t'inquiètes pour rien!

-Désolé si je suis si nerveux, mais c'est pas toujours que mon frère aîné se marie! En plus Hermione a tenu à ce que je ne vois pas sa robe avant le grand jour ! Et rien que pour ça je suis impatient de la voir !

-Tu es amoureux Ron, que veux-tu ?

-Oui, je sais! Et toi, Ginny, elle te l'a montré sa robe?

-Non. Quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais la voir, elle m'a répondue que je la verrez en temps voulut. Tiens en parlant d'elle, Hermione arrive!

En effet, Hermione arrivait suivi de Ginny et Gabrielle. Elles portaient les robes qu'elles avaient acheté au chemin de Traverse. Ron et Harry étaient bouche bée.

-Hey! Les garçons fermé vos bouches. Vous allez finir par avaler une fée !

-Euh... Désolé! Gin', tu es magnifique, toi aussi Hermione, dit-il avant d'embrasser sa petite amie .

-Les enfants allez vous mettre en place la cérémonie va commencer, s'exclama Mrs Weasley, toujours aussi excitée.

Ils obéirent à la femme rousse et allèrent se placer au premier rang. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bill arriva au bras de sa mère qui fut bientôt rejoint par Fleur au bras de son père. Tout deux étaient magnifique. Bill portait une robe sorcière noire avec quelques reflets marron, pour s'accorder avec ses cheveux roux. Et Fleur était sans aucun doute la plus belle de toutes les mariées que Harry ait jamais vu. En même temps, je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup, pensa Harry avec amusement.

Elle portait une grande robe blanche composé d'une bustier en soie recouverte de diverses perles et broderies de dentelle. Sa jupe était en soie avec quatre fleurs en soie bleu cousu à diverses endroits et pour finir, un long voile surplombait un diadème magnifique, sûrement celui de la tante Muriel, lui donnait une allure de princesse. Le prêtre, placé devant eux, commença son blabla que Harry ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter, trop absorbé par la beauté de la jeune rouquine qui se tenait à la gauche du marié.

Quand le prêtre eut fini son discourt, deux rubans sortirent de sa baguette. Un blanc qui vint s'enrouler autour du poignet de Bill et un autre, rose, autour du poignet de Fleur. Ils furent déclarés mari et femme et Bill fut enfin autorisé à embrasser sa femme. Les larmes des mères coulèrent et les applaudissement se firent entendre, puis un buffet remplit de diverses plats délicieux apparut dans un coin au plus grand bonheur de Ron. Et enfin, une douce musique s'éleva. Harry essaya d'éviter le regard de Ginny. Ce dernier était suppliant.

-Harry ? appela Ginny d'une voix qui trahissait son envie

-Euh... Gin' tu sais je sais pas danser, et... - il pensa au bal de 4ème année.

-S'il te plait, Harry, supplia-t-elle.

Harry regarda Ron pour qu'il lui apporte un peu d'aide mais il lui lança une regard qui voulait clairement dire: « Vas y et.. Bonne chance! ». C'est comme ceci que Harry se retrouva sur la piste de danse, ce qui à son grand soulagement, se révéla très agréable. Ses mains sur les hanches de sa princesse et les mains de celle-ci derrière sa nuque, ils étaient chacun plongés dans le regard de l'autre et rien ne pouvait leur faire détacher leurs regards sauf peut être...

Harry et une terrible envie d'embrasser?

Il eut l'impression qu'un diable et qu'un ange étaient apparus de chaque côté de ses épaules.

-Vas y! Embrasse la, criait le diable-Non ! Regarde un peu le romantisme !

-On s'en fiche, il a envie de l'embrasser, alors il l'embrasse !

-Tu veux gâcher se moment magique juste pour embrasser la femme que tu aimes alors que tu pourras le faire quand tu le désires, après ? Abstiens toi pour une fois !

Mais Harry, malheureusement ou heureusement, ne résista pas et l'embrassa tendrement. Ne se séparant que lorsque le crie d'Hermione les firent revenir à la réalité. Des mangemorts. Cinq mangemorts: Rogue, Macnair et trois autres qu'ils ne connaissait pas étaient là, encore en train de jouer les "Gentils Toutou" un jour de mariage. Harry sortit aussitôt sa baguette et se plaça devant Ginny, cette dernière lui serra la main.

-Potter, comme on se retrouve, s'exclama Severus Rogue. Je n'ai pas très envie de me battre aujourd'hui, donc tu serais bien aimable de me remettre ce que je veux, finit l'ancien maître des potions en pointant tout de même sa baguette vers son adversaire.

-Je ne suis pas du même avis, et puis de toute façon, qu'est ce que vous voulez aujourd'hui ? Ça change tellement que j'en viens à me demander si Voldemort sait ce qu'il veut vraiment!

-La rouquine ! lança Rogue avec un regard noir.

-Jamais ! répondit avec rage le sentit la petite main de Ginny se serrer plus fort dans sa main et une aura violette entoura son corps.

Le sourire du mangemorts s'effaça quelque peu et il le reprit vite en lançant un Expelliarmus. Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, Harry tendit rapidement son bras en avant et un bouclier violet se forma devant lui et Ginny, faisant ainsi rebondir le sort du mangemort qui en fut plus que déconcerté. Harry, lui, souriait. Soudain, cinq endoloris foncèrent sur lui. Son bouclier toujours présent en arrête deux, mais les trois autres l'atteignirent en pleine poitrine. Il eut tous juste le temps de tendre sa main vers Ginny, où une sphère l'entoura et il tomba à genoux, son corps tout endoloris. Il ne savait pas si le chant de force qu'il avait crée autour de Ginny marchait, mais ce qu'il était sur c'est qu'il voulait la protéger. Il oublia la douleur, du moins, il essaya, et se releva pouvant voir Rogue, le sourire aux lèvres, avancer vers lui. Il leva sa baguette et lança un Doloris aussi puissant que celui du chemin de Travers, et la même chose se produisit, un éclair violet sortit de sa baguette et fonça sur Rogue qui s'effondra comme l'avait fait Rodolphus précédemment.

Puis, le noir complet, il s'évanouit. Il n'avait plus de force.

Après, se qui lui parut une éternité, il ouvrit un oeil et vit plein de monde autour de lui. Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey, Hermione, Ron, Fred et Georges, Mr&Mrs Weasley, Bill, FLeur et Ginny.

-Tu crois qu'il est mort ?

-Fred ! s'indigna Mrs Weasley.

-Ben il a quand même reçut trois Doloris, rétorqua fut la première qui vit qu'il avait ouvert un oeil.

-Harry, tu m'as fait si peur, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses personnes présentes les regardèrent attendrit. Un peu d'amour ces temps ci était bienvenue.

-Comment te sens-tu Harry? demanda Lupin-Bien, fit il en relevant un pant de sa chemise qui commençait à prendre une couleur sang, révélant ainsi une longue coupure dut aux Doloris.

-Maman va me chercher les bandages et mes potions qu'il y a dans la salle de bain, Ron de l'eau chaude, ordonna Ginny. C'est pour le soigner ! ajouta-t-elle face aux regards des adultes auxquelles sa mère s'empressa de leur raconter le métier qu'elle voulait exercer plus tard.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais faire Médicomage, dit Harry surpris-Je ne sais pas si je vais vraiment me lancer. Il faut avoir un maximum d'A.S.P.I.C.S et je n'ai même pas encore passé mes B.U.S.E.. Alors...

-Tiens, la coupa Ron en arrivant une bassine d'eau chaude dans les mains suivit de sa mère, Lupin et Maugrey.

Pendant qu'il se faisait soigner, Maugrey lui posa plein de questions dont il se serait bien passer.

-Comment as-tu fais apparaître ton bouclier violet? demanda-t-il impressionné

-Je ne sais pas, je voulais protéger Ginny.

-Tu as eu de la chance, toute personne qui aurait été touchée pas trois endoloris serait devenue folle ! s'exclama Mr Weasley.

-Harry, tu te rends compte que tu as utilisé un sortilège impardonnable, dit Lupin d'un ton grave.

-Et c'est pas la première fois, s'exclama Ron d'un ton fier, se rendant compte de sa gaffes il ajouta: Oups, je crois que j'aurais pas du...

-En effet, grogna Harry, mais j'étais obligé!

-Harry, rassure-moi tu n'as jamais utilisé l'Avada Kedavra? demanda Mr Weasley soudain très inquiet.

-J'étais obligé...-Quand ? Où ? Pourquoi ? demanda à toute allure Mrs Weasley

-Le jour ou nous sommes allés chercher nos tenues pour le mariage. Sur le chemin du retour, des mangemorts sont apparus et ils voulaient s'en prendre à Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Et puis, de toute façon, c'était Bellatrix Lestrange, comme ça, Sirius est vengé !

-Oh! Alors, tu vas me dire comment tu as tué Rogue, et Rodolphus. demanda Maugrey.

-L'endoloris, répondit Ron à la place de son ami-Potter, ne me dis pas que tu les as tué d'un simple endoloris.-Si vous voulez pas que je vous le dise, je ne vous le dis pas!

-Harry, te rends-tu compte que tu as utilisé des sortilèges impardonnables ? fit Remus. Si nous n'étions pas en temps de guerre, tu aurais le droit à un allé simple pour Azkaban !

- Je sais ! Mais je ne m'en rend pas compte ! C'est plus fort que moi, je n'ai pas envie que cette face de serpent s'en prennent à mes amis ! Et ça, vous ne pouvez pas me le reprocher !

Ces mots laissèrent tout le monde en pleine réflexion, personne ne le disait, mais tous pensaient la même chose : Valait mieux que Harry utilise un sortilège impardonnable qu'un des enfants se fassent laissèrent Ginny et Harry seuls. Il réfléchit et se promit qu'il n'utiliserait à l'avenir, plus de sortilège impardonnables, du moins, tant qu'il pourrait l'éviter. Il était dansses pensées, et ce n'est que quand Ginny vint se blottir dans ses bras, qu'il en sortit. Et c'est paisiblement qu'ils s'endormirent.

* * *


	8. Testament

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai un peu corrigé, et modifié quelques mots aussi dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont tous, ou presque, à JKRowling. Le scénario m'appartient =)  
**Rating :** K

* * *

**Harry Potter et le Pouvoir de l'Amour**

oOo

**Chapitre 8 : Testament**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla seul dans son lit. Inquiet, il descendit et trouva Ginny recroquevillée dans le canapé, recouverte d'une couverture. Tasse en main et regard dans le vide. Il l'observa quelques secondes, puis s'avança silencieusement derrière elle, et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle sursauta, le poussa et se retourna.

-Désolée, tu m'as fait peur, je savais pas que c'était toi...  
-Non, c'est moi, désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras.  
-Tu as bien dormi? demanda-t-elle  
-Non, pas vraiment, j'ai fait des cauchemars, je n'aurais pas du tué Rogue, et les deux Lestrange, dit-il en baissant le tête et la voix.  
-Harry, tu n'as rien fais de mal, c'était de la défense, dit-elle d'un ton doux en lui faisait lever la tête.  
-Mouais, et toi tu as bien dormi? demanda-t-il à son tour, encore un peu coupable.  
-Pas trop mal, sauf qu'une certaine personne avec qui je partageais le lit, ne faisait que prendre les couvertures. Je dois dire que j'avais un peu froid.

Harry s'empourpra légèrement.

-Désolé, mais ce n'est pas m'a faute si mon infirmière ne m'a pas dit que je pouvais remettre ma chemise!  
-Pff, Monsieur se trouve des excuses, et puis de toute façon ta chemise était tachée de sang! Tu n'avais qu'a mettre un pyjama !

Ils restèrent un bon moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry observait les traits fin de sa dulcinée. Il vit une petite larme couler le long de sa joue. Il s'inquiéta.

- Gin' ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- J'ai peur, tu sais hier, j'ai eu si peur quand Rogue a dit qu'il... Et si d'autres revenaient ? Et si je...

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffé par de gros sanglots.

-Ca n'arrivera pas Ginny, dit Harry d'un ton qui se valait rassurant.

Harry berça Ginny jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Une heure plus tard, Mrs Weasley descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. En les apercevant ensemble sur le canapé, elle soupira. Qu'ils sont mignons, pensa-t-elle.

-Vous êtes déjà debout, Fit elle, étonnée.  
-On n'arrivait plus à dormir, mentit Ginny.

Sa mère haussa les épaules et n'insista pas, chose qu'ils apprécièrent. Ils mirent la table ensemble pendant que Molly préparait le petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste de la petite famille arriva. Et encore après, on entendit un gros SPLASH. Tout le monde sursauta. Molly soupira, se leva et alla chercher le hiboux qui s'était écrasé contre la vitre.

-Vous avez reçut du courrier, annonça-t-elle en leur tendant leurs lettres. Ce fut Harry qui lu la sienne en premier.

Mr Potter,  
Malgré les évènements de l'an passé, nous avons décidé de ré-ouvrir Poudlard .  
Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste de vos fournitures scolaire. Vous êtes également convié  
à l'ouverture du testament de notre défunt ancien Directeur Dumbledore, cette  
après midi à 15h30.  
Cordialement,  
La directrice,  
Mrs Minerva Mcgonagall.

-Chouette! Poudlard ré ouvre, s'exclama Ron, à la fois heureux et mécontent.  
-Ron! gronda Hermione, Harry, est ce que ça va ?  
-Oui, je crois que je vais monter un peu, répondit-il en joignant la parole au geste.

Il alla dans la chambre de Ginny, où il était sur de ne pas être dérangé, et s'allongea sur son lit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il assiste à la lecture du testament de Dumbledor? Que lui avait-il légué? Pourquoi tous les gens qu'il aimait mouraient les uns après les autres? Et, puis comment allait-il s'y rendre? Il n'avait pas son permis de transplanage. A ce propos, il n'avait pas encore reçut de lettre à ce sujet.  
Il ne descendit pas de la journée vers 15h15, il y consentit. Quand il entendit quelqu'un transplaner et parler avec Molly, il s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers et écouta. Sa curiosité était plus forte que sa raison.

-...Remus, quelle surprise! Que me vaut cette visite? demanda-t-elle.  
-Je viens chercher Harry, Molly! Il ne t'as pas prévenue ? Il doit assister à l'ouverture du testament de Dumbledore. Minerva lui a envoyé une lettre ce matin.  
-Oh, c'est donc pour ça, je comprend maintenant. Après avoir lut sa lettre, il semblait bouleversé, il est monté et n'est pas redescendu depuis. J'ai demandé aux autres de le laisser tranquille.  
-D'accord, je vais monter le chercher, alors.  
-C'est pas la peine, je suis là, on peut y aller, dit Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

Il transplana avec le dernier des Maraudeurs et arrivèrent directement dans le bureau de l'ancien directeur. Son coeur se serra. Il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'il avait transplané dans Poudlard.  
Dans la salle, il y avait Lupin, Tonks, Le ministre, Rufus Scrimgpour, Mcgonagall et Fumsek qui vint directement se poser sur l'épaule du Survivant et lui mordit affectueusement l'oreille. Il le caressa.

-Bon, nous allons commencer, lança la directrice. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour la lecture du testament du Professeur Dumbledore.

Chers amis,  
Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde.  
Je vais donc faire ceci dans les règles:  
Je lègue tous mes livres ainsi que 2/3 de mon argent à Poudlard, où j'ai presque passé toute ma vie,  
Je lègue à Mrs Minerva Mcgonagall le rôle de directrice qu'elle remplira à merveille,  
Je lègue à Nimphadora Tonks, à qui je sais n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle comme cela,  
mais étant mort je crois pouvoir me permettre de vous taquinez un peu, je reprend donc, je vous laisse les cours de Métamorphose,  
Je aimerais que Mr Rémus Lupin reprennent l'enseignement des cours de défenses contre les force du mal,  
Je lègue à Mr le Ministre, Rufus Scimgpour, qui je suis sur serra là en espérant que je lui ai lègue quelque chose - tout le monde eu un petit rire, ce qui déplut à Rufus - , donc je vais lui faire se plaisir, je lui lège une boîte de bonbon de Bertha Crochu,  
A la famille Weasley, je lègue le dernier tiers de mon argent, qui sera en faire bonne usage.  
Et enfin, venons-en à Mr Harry Potter, à toi je te lègue ma pensine, les objets qu'il y a dans mon bureau ainsi que Fumsek, qui je suis sur, est déjà posé sur ton épaule. Ne t'inquiète pas, Fumsek est très indépendant, et tu ne le verras pas tout le temps. Je te souhaite aussi Bonne Chance.  
Adieu,  
Albus Perceval Brian Wilfric Dumbledor.

-Et voila je pense que nous avons fini, ponctua le professeur Mcgonagall.

Harry remarque qu'elle s'efforçait de garde ses larmes.

-Euh... excusez-moi Minerva, mais qui va assurer les cours de DCFM lorsque je ... ne pourrais pas les assurer moi-même ? - Vous verrez bien Remus, je vous demanderais de sortir, s'il vous plait. Sauf vous, Mr Potter, je voudrais vous parlez.

* * *

_Après relecture, ce chapitre manque sérieusement de sentiment. Laissez quand même votre avis =)_


	9. Info

Bonjour les gens !

Enfin, du moins, les raes personnes qui passent encore par ici ^^ Je tiens tout de même à les prévenir, contrairement à ce que j'avais dit, j'arrête la publication de ma fiction ici. Elle est trop loin derrière moi, et je préfère écrire quelque chose d'autre que re lire et corriger quelque chose qui n'est plus moi. J'ai changé, évolué, et je dois avouer que cette fiction ne me plait plus du tout. Trop simple. Pas assez détaillée, manque sérieusement de sentiment. Si vous l'aimez, j'en suis ravie pour vous. Pour ceux qui crient déjà " Mais c'est trop nul, on aura pas de suite " Ne vous inquiètez pas, la suite est sur mon ancien blog, le lien est disponible dans mon profil, si vous le souhaitez.

J'avais des projets de traduction, je ne sais pas si cela va se faire, je manque peu être de temps... peu être aussi de pratique, mais j'oserai peu être m'y mettre, qui sait.  
Concernant mes propres écris, j'ai des tonnes et des tonnes de scénario, tous plus tordus les uns que les autres, mais je les aime bien. Je ne mettrais sûrement jamais tous sur papier, mais j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fiction, que, je préviens maintenant, je ne posterai pas sur ce compte qui n'est plus moi. Je vais me créer un autre compte, à vous de me trouver. Peu être, ou pas.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne future lecture =)  
( J'ai découvert Bewitch-Tales y'a pas longtemps, c'est super ;)  
http: //www_fanfiction_net/u/1038788/Bewitch-Tales ( Sans espace et avec des points au lieu des barres du 8 ^^ )

Peu être à bientôt :)


	10. Oublie d'une Quiche

Bonjour les gens !

Encore moi, et oui, je sais, vous me croyez partie et non, je reviens. Mais seuleument pour une raison.  
Je me baladais sur Fanfiction, en quête d'une fiction sympa sur Harry et Ginny, et en page 3, je tombe sur mon propre compte, j'ai d'ailleurs re-lu mes One-Shot, et ai été agréablement surpris qu'elles soient 10fois mieux que ma fiction, même si je n'ai pu m'empêcher de les mettre sur word pour corriger certaines chose, bref, passons. J'ai été voir, pas simple curiosité, mon profil, et j'ai vu que ma fiction avait 19 rewiews ! Alors qu'hier, elle n'en avait que 10/11, j'ai donc été voir, et c'était en fait une certaine HermioneGranger ( merci pour tes compliments d'ailleurs =) ) et ginnylie, qui voulaient lire la suite de ma fiction, malheureusement, une ne savait pas comment sur mon profil pour avoir le lien de mon blog, et l'autre, ne trouvait tout simplement pas ledit lien. Intriguée, j'ai été sur mon profil, et me suis rendue compte qu'en même temps que ma Mise A Jour, j'avais supprimé le lien, grosse quiche que je suis --' Je vous redonne donc le lien, et m'excuse platement =)

http //:hp7harryginny. skyblog. com  
Il vous suffit d'enlever les espaces =)

Bisoo & bonne lecture =)

Ps : Laissez moi une rewiews HermioneGranger & Ginnylie, que je sache que vous avez eu le lien ;)


End file.
